Trailers are usually unpowered vehicles that are pulled by a powered tow vehicle. A trailer may be a utility trailer, a popup camper, a travel trailer, livestock trailer, flatbed trailer, enclosed car hauler, and boat trailer, semi-trailer, among others. The tow vehicle may be a car, a crossover, a truck, a semi-truck, a van, a sports-utility-vehicle (SUV), a recreational vehicle (RV), or any other vehicle configured to attach to the trailer and pull the trailer. The trailer may be attached to a powered vehicle using a trailer hitch. The trailer allows the trailer to swivel around the hitch horizontally so that the vehicle-trailer unit is able to move around corners. A receiver hitch mounts on the tow vehicle and connects to the trailer hitch to form a connection. The trailer hitch may be a ball and socket, a fifth wheel and gooseneck, or a trailer jack. Other attachment mechanisms may also be used. In addition to the mechanical connection between the trailer and the powered vehicle, in some example, the trailer is electrically connected to the tow vehicle. As such, the electrical connection allows the trailer to take the feed from the powered vehicle's rear light circuit, allowing the trailer to have taillights, turn signals, and brake lights that are in sync with the powered vehicle's lights.
Some of the challenges that face tow vehicle drivers is backing up to a specific location while being attached to the trailer because more than one person may be needed to maneuver the tow vehicle towards the specific location. Since the vehicle-trailer unit swivels around the hitch horizontally allowing the vehicle-trailer unit to move around corners, when the vehicle backs up, it pushed the trailer. Drivers are often confused as to which way to turn the vehicle steering wheel to get the desired change of direction of the trailer. Applying an incorrect steering angle in the vehicle may also cause the trailer to jack-knife and lose its course. Therefore, oftentimes, one person drives the vehicle, e.g., the driver, and another one or more people are needed to view the tow vehicle and the trailer and provide the driver with directions regarding the path that the tow vehicle has to take. In some instances, the people providing directions to the driver may have difficulty providing efficient instructions for directing the path of the tow vehicle. Moreover, the driver may not be properly trained and/or may not have enough experience to back-up the tow vehicle and the trailer. In some examples, even trained drivers may struggle with backing up the tow vehicle while attached to the trailer because the trailer may have unfamiliar dimensions or is not easily maneuvered. Other difficulties may arise while backing up the tow vehicle and the trailer, because the driver may have blind zones that do not allow adequate sight angles to properly back up the tow vehicle and the trailer. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system that includes sensors to overcome the challenges faced by drivers of tow vehicles.